


All’s Fair

by too_addicted_to_fiction



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bartolomeo is a Fanboy, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece), law reads fanfiction, luffy is a ball of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_addicted_to_fiction/pseuds/too_addicted_to_fiction
Summary: When Law discovers a fictional story about him and Luffy amongst Bartolomeo’s fanboy collectibles, he’s about to have his eyes opened to the world of fanfiction. But you know what they say: fanfic comes from some kernel of truth, but is he ready to face his feelings for a certain Strawhat Captain?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 32
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

It was too damn hot. Law huffed as he glanced up from under the brim of his hat. Seems like the sun had moved… again. He glanced across the deck, where somehow Zoro had managed to move directly into the shade, despite the fact that he had had his eyes closed for hours. How was it that the Strawhat swordsman had been asleep the whole time, and yet he seemed to be migrating across deck?

Law huffed again, standing up, stretching out his sore muscles. They had recently taken down both Kaido and Big Mom, and allied themselves with the Kid, Hawkins, and Drake pirates in the process. All in all, it had been a pretty big fucking mess… but had still somehow worked out in their favor. Law sighed. That seemed to have been the vibe for the past several months in general. And that was because…

“ToraooooooOOOO!” a singsongy call came, and Law bent his knees, bracing himself for the blur of red that suddenly slammed into his side, adhering to him like a particularly strong magnet.

“Get off, Mugiwara-ya,” Law huffed, but it lacked any venom. After all, Law found it increasingly difficult to really be angry at his sunshiney ally. After Punk Hazard, Dressrosa, Zou, and now Wano, Luffy had fought with the heart of a pirate who didn’t just chase a dream for fun, but as if it were a calling. His ebullience had a way of infecting everyone around him, like a particularly viral plague.

And that’s how they had all wound up here, celebrating outside of Wano’s waterfalls, with any Samurai, Mink, and pirates who cared to join.

Even Luffy’s most annoying allies had arrived. Bartolomeo had been moved to tears for missing all the action, but he and his crew were now doing everything in their power to be a part of the celebration. And after three days straight of partying, Law could say he was well and truly exhausted.

“Torao, one of those… those… cheeses? One of those cheeses keeps playing music and it’s pretty good!”

Cheeses? Law looked up, and saw Robin smiling back at them, surrounded by a few her geisha friends. “Do you mean geisha?” he asked Luffy.

The Strawhat captain grinned like a cute psychopath, and Law forced the corners of his mouth down. See? Infectious. “Oh, yeah! Them. Robin’s new friends!”

As Luffy rambled on and on, Law found himself not really listening, but nodding along anyway. He was instead looking around the string of boats tethered together. Franky was helping Shachi and a few others on the Polar Tang. Bepo was catching up with a few of the Minks and Samurai, and it looked like the little Strawhat doctor was getting on nicely with one of the nurse Minks in the same grouping. Bones-ya seemed to be holding his own personal concert on Drake’s ship, and Nami was giggling in glee as she outdrank several of the Kid pirates on Eustass-ya’s ship.

Which meant… there wasn’t really anywhere more quiet than here on the Sunny. Unfortunately, Luffy had spotted him, and as Law looked back down at the smaller captain, he suddenly realized that Luffy wasn’t actually talking anymore. Instead, he was staring up at Law, eyes shiny, grin stretched into something a little softer. It was…

Disturbing. It was disturbing. “What?” Law said, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer.

Like a dam bursting, Luffy began speaking quickly about how Usopp had created a new weapon that had malfunctioned and instead was making bubbles, and how it had caused some slippage on the floor and Hawkins had fallen and was mad and then turned into a giant scarecrow voodoo doll and had chased them around which was super fun and then –

Law used that moment to _Room_ himself out of there, and onto the deck of the nearest ship – the Going Luffy-Senpai. Law quickly dodged behind the main cabin, walking around the side of the ship as he rolled his eyes at the various Strawhat paraphernalia. Voices came from around the corner, and Law quickly opened the nearest door and ducked inside.

He immediately worried he would soon suffer an eye-related injury from rolling his too hard. This room might have been Bartolomeo’s navigation office, but it looked more like a shrine to the Strawhats. All their bounty posters hung neatly on the wall, emblazoned in gold and black. News Coo clippings were strung up around the room, and a particularly thick stack of papers was sitting on the desk. Law let out a small _tch_ , walking around the desk to sit on the plush chair, fully intending to take a nap, when his eyes spotted his own name on the top of one of the papers.

  
“What?” he whispered, sitting up, gripping the paper closer as he examined it. The paper seemed like it had come from a News Coo, but this wasn’t the world news. Instead, the top of the paper had a downright tacky font that spelled out this particular story’s title. “My Ally’s Keeper: A Story of Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy.”

What the actual fuck? Law leaned back, making himself comfortable as he skimmed the page.

_“Law,” Luffy panted, tongue hanging from his mouth as his body rocked against the sensations overwhelming him. “What are you doing to me?”_

_Between his legs, a master of anatomy worked, pleasure his weapon of choice. Deft fingers honed in surgeries now mastered the other captain’s body, plundering with all the swagger of a man who was once a Warlord. “Luffy,” the deep voice came, and Luffy looked down and locked eyes with Law –_

“What the fuck?!” Law nearly shouted, cringing a little when he realized how he’d nearly lost his cool. As always, he was somehow being swept up in the chaotic pace of the Strawhats, but unlike always, he was all by himself when it was happening. But this paper… What was going on? He found his eyes drawn back, reading on.

_The Surgeon of Death leaned over his prize, eyes traveling back and forth as he debated his next move. After all, even in the bed, the Op-Op Eater was notorious for his planning skills._

Offended, Law clicked his tongue, looking to the side as if to deny the paper’s accuracy. There, he found himself staring at none other than Luffy’s bounty poster, and, with a blush, Law realized that while he was determined to keep reading this (just to get to the bottom of it, of course!), he didn’t want anyone else to know about it. And that included the bounty posters. With a quick _Room_ , all of the bounty posters were suddenly gone, replaced with random items. Law turned his eyes back to the story in front of him.

_The Fifth Emperor leaned back, gazing up in adoration at Law, legs spread wide. “I’m going to be King of the Pirates,” he began, “But you can be the King of me.” _

_With that, Law smirked – the type of smirk that makes you fall in love just looking at him – and immediately drove three fingers into the younger captain, that cavern warm and inviting and seeming to suck him in, just as it soon would his…_

The door opened with a BANG, and Law looked up, completely caught offguard, and sure he was absolutely blushing red to his roots. Bartolomeo stood in the doorway, holding several of the Strawhat bounty posters, looking like he was about to have a bit of a nervous breakdown. “Trafalgar!” he shouted, cradling the papers as he stepped into the room. Noticing the blank wall, he nearly shrieked. “What did you do?!”

Law felt a bit bad for accidentally swapping some of the posters out with items from the outside deck, but to be fair, his brain was perhaps a bit scrambled right now. So instead of answering, Law asked his own question. “What the fuck is _this_?” he demanded, holding up the paper for the barrier user to see.

Bartolomeo literally gasped at seeing the papers in Law’s hands, and quickly put his precious bounty posters onto the desk as he tried to grab the story pages. Law stepped back, holding them, unwilling to relinquish such offensive material. Finally, Bartolomeo seemed to regain his composure. “They are… Well… They’re fanfiction.”

Law’s mind drew a blank. “Fanfiction?”

Bartolomeo nodded. “Yes, well, I have a subscription, see. There are authors all around the world, on almost every island, who submit them, and you can just read them! They write about fake characters, and also real pirates. So of course I signed up to get any stories that have Luffy-Senpai in them. Some are about him and his crew. Oh! Some guess about him and his upbringing. Many discuss his brotherhood with the recent Fire Fist Ace. There are several about all the places he’s liberated, and -”

“But… but this one is trash,” Law said. “It’s literally just a story about me and… um…”

The other captain nodded sagely. “Yes, there are many authors who love to write about you two. I didn’t understand it at first. You see, it started shortly after the Worst Generation was seen together terrorizing Saobody, and you and Luffy-Senpai and Eustass Kid worked together to defeat the Marines. But then you showed up to save Luffy-Senpai at Marineford. Those were just crumbs, of course. But then…” Bartolomeo leaned forward, eyes shining and volume increasing, “Then I saw you two in action, at Dressrosa, and then I totally saw the connection! The way Luffy-Senpai carried you around the island like a damsel in distress! The way you bravely told Cavendish and the lovely Robin-Senpai that you would rather die with Luffy! The way you two –“

“Stop!” Law shouted, grimacing in horror. This was… That was just… “Random people write about us?!”

Bartomoleo nodded again, his sudden rapture at explaining their relationship had seemingly calmed him. “Many people. And of course, I subscribe to anything involving Luffy-Senpai, and often that includes updates and new stories about you and him. So… Yeah. That’s a new story about you two.”

“It’s just… porn,” Law said, voice suddenly weak.

Bartolomeo shrugged. “Sometimes they have pretty good plot. Luffy-Senpai is a little out of character in that particular story you’ve been reading. But hey, good news is they got you down pat pretty well, I think!”

Law debated removing the man’s head from his body. As his palm twitched, ready to grab for his sword, Bartolomeo seemed to notice, throwing up a quick barrier just in case as he moved towards the wall.

Well shit. Law breathed deeply, exhaling through his nose, trying to remember that he was a distinguished doctor, and one of the strongest pirates in the world. This would not break him. “How many more of these do you have?”

Bartolomeo was now beginning to hang up the bounty posters again, fussing with God Usopp’s as he struggled to get it perfectly level. “Oh, there are a _lot_. It’s definitely one of the largest files I have.”

Law almost staggered as he stood up. The man had a file of all of these? “Where is it?” Law said.

Bartolomeo looked at him suspiciously. “Why?”

Law wanted to burn it. “Because I want to read them.”

The other captain knew he was lying. “I don’t think so. You’re going to do something. But I can’t let you! Any stories about the magnificence of Luffy-Senpai must be preserved.”

“But how is this magnificence?” Law sputtered, and then tried to regain his poise. “I mean, in this, he’s literally just… He’s getting… I mean I’m…”

“Yes, young love is beautiful, it is not?” Bartolomeo preened, starry-eyed as he hung up Luffy’s poster. Law stared at it, face growing hot as he remembered the writing. He turned his face away.

“Okay, well… What if I promise not to destroy it. I will give it back. I just want to… censor it.”

He realized this wouldn’t work. But Law needed those papers. He needed to know what they all said. For some reason, in the pit of his stomach, he felt a stirring. Perhaps he was nauseous at the thought of this being read all over the world? Strangers he didn’t know, writing about his love life? Or maybe it was the idea of Luffy finding out…

_Mugiwara_ … If he ever found out… If his damn crew ever found out! Robin and Nami would never let it go, those deviants! Law had to know more of what the stories said. For knowledge’s sake, he told himself.

“Well, what if I trade you something? Then I’ll return the papers to you unharmed, when this damn party ends, and we all part ways?” Law tried. He knew he had to read the stories. His gut told him so.

With the bounties now hanging properly on the wall, Bartolomeo turned to face Law. “Trade? What would you trade that is precious enough for me to part with several of my Luffy-Senpai teachings?”

Law’s lip curled at the word _teachings_ , but he looked down. He was wearing his usual outfit. His Corazon-jacket. No shirt. His hat. He didn’t have much.

“What about your sword? She’s famous. I would love to study her for a few days. After all, she helped you defeat Doflamingo with Luffy-Senpai!” Bartomoleo began, inching closer, hands out and fingers extending and curling in a grabbing motion.

Law’s hand instinctively moved to his sword hilt. Could he part with Kikoku? He wasn’t sure. But he looked down at the papers. And there were so many more other than just this story…

“Fine,” Law said, voice low. “But if she has one scratch on her upon return, I shall detach your head, and fling it into the ocean where you’ll never find it.”

Bartolomeo was nearly giddy with glee, nodding along. “Of course, of course. She will be returned completely pristine.” With that, he walked around to Law’s side of the desk, and pulled out a key, opening a locked drawer that seemed to have stacks of files inside.

As Bartolomeo searched, Law put his katana on the desk. Was this a stupid idea? How could he part with his beloved sword? Maybe he would spend all night reading the stories, and then trade them back tomorrow. He just _had_ to know what they all said.

The green-haired captain pulled out an absolutely monstrous file, packed to the brim with papers ready to burst forth. His eyes shone as he held them towards Law. “Here they are. My LawLu section,” he breathed.

Law rolled his eyes, but took the file. He would read them as soon as possible, and then get his sword back. No matter what they said.

He walked to the door, holding the file firmly so that no papers would fly out. As he opened the door and stepped outside, he stumbled as someone ran right into him. Were it not for his tight grip, the papers might have been sent flying, but luckily, Law was still holding them. And whoever he had run into was holding one side of the file as well, to help it stay closed.

Law’s eyes drew up, and he found himself looking at Nami and Luffy, the latter smiling brightly. “Torao! What’ve you got there?” he asked, and Law swallowed. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_“I know of a way you can thank me,” Luffy said, eyes aglow in the candlelight of his cabin. After the events of Dressrosa, the Surgeon of Death doubted that was true. There was no way he would ever be able to repay such a debt._

_But he was willing to try. “What can I do, Mugiwara-ya?” he breathed._

_“Get on your knees,” Luffy said, and Law obeyed immediately, swallowing reflexively. Was it excitement coursing through his veins? Nerves? Something sparked in the air._

_The sound of a zipper coming undone was the only noise besides Law’s harsh breathing that he could make out. “Allow me,” he began, reaching forward, tongue running over his lips. And as he looked up, he saw the Strawhat Captain imitating the action._

_And Law suddenly couldn’t wait. Everything he’d been feeling, swirling together, growing into something more. Longing. And as he released Luffy from the confines of his shorts, he –_

Law growled, putting down the story he was currently reading, shifting uncomfortably. He’d grown hard. _Again_. How did this keep happening?! Some of this shit wasn’t even well-written! And yet, he couldn’t stop reading. It was shameful, really. Right?

And yet, there were stories upon stories. Apparently this was one of the biggest couplings for the people who chose to subscribe to such trash.

Law groaned. And he couldn’t stop reading either. He’d already taken two cold showers. One after his near-disastrous run-in earlier…

XXX

“Torao! What’ve you got there!” Luffy had asked. Law had gripped the papers tightly, but a few of them had scattered. Luffy had reached to grab them, but Law had quickly _Roomed_ them back into his hands. All except for one…

Which Nami held in her hands. Her eyebrows climbed, her mouth open in a perfect _o_ as she glanced at the page. Law felt his face heating up, but he was distracted by Luffy trying to grab at the other papers.

“Not now, Mugiwara-ya,” Law had said. He held his hands up, and Luffy was wrapping his arms around Law, grabby and excited.

Luffy pushed forward, clinging to Law in his attempt to see why Law was being so secretive. His cheek brushed past Law’s neck as his head extended towards the papers, inhumanly. The younger captain had no concept of personal space. And somehow, Law didn’t feel the need to messily dismember him. Curious.

“Awww, why not, Torao? Show me!” Luffy asked, and Law resisted the urge to smile.

“Yeah, Torao. Why don’t you show him?” Law turned at Nami’s voice, and saw a smirk overtaking her face. She looked like a tiger who had cornered a wounded gazelle. “Seems like something that might interest Luffy as well. I had no idea you were into such things.”

Law looked to the paper in her hand, and gulped. _She read it_.

“I’m not,” he protested, vainly searched for some modicum of control and assurance. “It’s research.”

If possible, Nami’s grin got wider. “I’ll be sure to remember that, Torao, in case I ever need help with any… research.” She laughed, and Law suddenly knew he was about to lose several beri. The brilliant Strawhat navigator was certainly not above blackmail – especially when she knew it would make her richer.

“Mehh, research sounds boring,” Luffy said, leaning back, his limbs _snapping_ like a rubberband returning to its original form.

“Very boring,” Law said, hoping this would be the end of it.

But of course, he was born under some unlucky star. “Can we play later, Torao? You’ve been busy lately, and Usopp is working on things with Frankie, and Zoro is napping –“

“Sure, sure,” Law said, realizing that perhaps this was his chance. He had to get these stories out of here, _now_. Before Luffy saw something he shouldn’t…

“Okay! Good.” Luffy grinned, and Law _Roomed_ the page Nami was holding back to him. All it took was one last grin from the navigator before Law turned on his heel and got the hell out of dodge.

XXX

It had been a close call. And now Law had stayed up _all night_ reading this… this smut! It was addictive. There was something about it. He just couldn’t stop. And he couldn’t possibly go take another shower. It was dawn, and people would be up and moving about soon enough. If they saw the reasoning for his _little problem_ …

Or his big problem. Law realized he had reached down, and was now rubbing the bulge in his jeans.

He looked back at the paper.

_His throat fluttered around Luffy’s girth, tears springing to his eyes, but it wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, as Luffy moaned above him, and Law looked up, he thought he would never see anything as majestic in the world. There was something about the other Supernova letting loose, being vulnerable, that turned the Surgeon of Death on. This was a side of the Strawhat Captain that no one else would ever see._

_Mine, he thought. All mine. And it was time to be sure Luffy knew._

Law swallowed, hard. His breathing sped up as he thought of Luffy’s nose pressing into his neck earlier. What if he had pressed his lips there?

His heart began to pump blood more rapidly. He was aching for… _something_. He was craving something else. More than just a nose bumping his neck. More than lips and tongue tracing their way across his body. Something was hot in the pit of his stomach, something _hungry_ , but not for food.

His hand fell the zipper of his pants, and Law closed his eyes. _Maybe just this once_ … Maybe just once, it was okay to relinquish control. _Just for this moment_ , he told himself.

His fingers dipped into the waistband, and he imagined a smaller, softer touch – sure of itself in a confident way that only one man had, but still curious with that adventurous spirit breaking free. Law’s hand slipped inside, and he breathed harshly through his nose as his fingers finally brushed against himself.

Law leaned back, eyes falling half-closed, and he began stroking. He imagined the object of his desires here with him.

“ _Nehh, Torao. I’m so glad you’re here!_ ”

That smile. Those eyes, crinkling closed in joy, that little laugh.

Law tugged harder. What would it be like to run his neck along the other’s neck. To bite Luffy’s shoulder. To have him naked beneath him.

Law grunted, imagining it. Would Luffy kiss him? He said he didn’t mind his teeth, his maw, but was it true? Would Luffy be chaste? Would it be hot? Would he let Law hover over him, licking and biting and touching…

“Luffy!” Law groaned out, broken, as he finished into his own hand. He lay there for a moment, basking in the afterglow, sighing contentedly. He didn’t do this often. And it was never as exciting as that had been. And he felt… _good_. He felt good.

A knock sounded at the door. “Torao!” came a call from the other side. Law’s eyes widened, looking down at the mess in his hand. Fuck.

The door suddenly burst open, with Luffy letting himself inside. “Torao,” Luffy chirped, excited as always. “Sanji kicked me out of the kitchen because breakfast isn’t ready, but I was hungry, and I told him I wanted something now, but he told me to go bother someone else, and then I remembered that you promised we could play, and even if I’m hungry that did sound pretty fun –“

Law didn’t know what to do. He was mortified. His pants were open. The evidence of his momentary weakness was still on his hand. And the pages he’d been reading all night were still in front of him.

And suddenly, Luffy was right in front of him too. Law could only watch in horror as Luffy glanced at the pages. “Whatcha reading?”

As his eyes honed in on the so-called “research,” Law found himself wondering if he really wanted to even stop the Strawhat captain after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry this is short, but been pretty busy. Wanted to write and post a little something here. This fic won't be too many chapters, but hopefully it'll still be fun. :) Thanks for reading, and hope everyone is staying safe!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, sorry. I have had to do a lot of writing for work and also was working on my first novel, so that's my only excuse. I'm going to try to update this and my other chaptered fics this week, but as always, thank you for the kudos and comments - they're the lifeblood of my motivation and inspiration! :)

It was quiet. Too quiet. Unsettlingly quiet. Law twitched. Luffy never stopped talking. But moments ago, he had burst through the door like a hurricane, bouncing over to where Law had just finished palming himself to completion, the evidence still in his hand and the pages that caused it strewn about his desk.

And Luffy had glanced at the pages, wondering what they were, before his eyes settled down, and he’d said, “Oh! That’s my name.” Then he’d looked at Law expectantly.

“Yes,” Law ground out. Part of him wanted to grab the pages away from Luffy, messy hand be damned, and deny the whole thing ever happened. The younger man would probably look at him, confused, but eventually shrugging it off, and by tomorrow it would be forgotten.

And yet, another part of him yearned for Luffy to find out, and so he held back. And Luffy had leaned forward when Law had not been forthcoming with more information, and instead his eyes found the page again. “And your name too!” he shouted.

And then, he had continued reading. And his eyebrows had risen, nearly to his fluffy black hairline, and his eyes had grown wide. And Law knew this was the point of no return.

And he craved it.

So minutes had passed – hard, long, suffocating minutes of silence wherein the only thing that could be hard was the wind hitting the side of the ship outside the room, the creaking of the floorboards…

And Luffy’s breathing picking up. And Law had dared to look at Luffy’s face then. His cheeks were turning red. His eyes were bright and wide, but with a slight unfocusing of the pupils. The doctor in Law knew it was an adrenal response, but more importantly was the _why?_ behind it. It could have been any number of reasons: Embarrassment. Confusion. _Arousal_.

Finally, Luffy looked up, his eyes meeting Law’s as soon as he’d finished reading the page. They each stared into the other’s eyes for roughly an eternity, until finally Luffy spoke, voice much gruffer than usual. “ _Torao_ ,” he said.

_Ah_ , Law though. Arousal. He felt himself coming back to life as well, down near his hand. “Yes?”

“What… where…” For once, Luffy seemed to be without words, and an inner part of Law absolutely crooned. He felt empowered. He stood, his pants still undone, and Luffy’s eyes immediately drew downwards. The younger man let out a gasp, then his eyes shot back up towards Law.

Law stepped closer, and Luffy instinctively leaned back over the desk, allowing Law to nearly cage him in with his long arms as he leaned towards the younger captain. “It looks like you’ve caught me, Mugiwara-ya,” Law said.

Luffy gulped, and Law gave a smirk. The infamous strawhat captain, never afraid of _anything_ , fearless and reckless and always rushing headfirst into things, seemed nervous. “What’s wrong, _Luffy-ya_ ,” Law said, emphasizing the rubber man’s name. “Like what you read?”

Law wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Luffy only nodded. Law’s mouth tilted up into a sharp grin. There was no going back now. “And did you want to see more?”

Luffy nodded one more time, and Law pressed his hand to Luffy’s thigh, just above the hem of his shorts, wiping it off from his earlier fun. Of course Luffy noticed, and, after just a beat, his face grew even redder, realizing what it was that Law had wiped on his shorts. “You see,” Law drawled, “It turns out that there are many people in the Grand Line, and all the Blues as well, who think we have chemistry.”

Luffy’s brows came together at that. “Chemistry?” he questioned.

“Oh, yes. It means that two people are drawn to one another. That they would fight for each other, that they help each other.”

“That’s true, Torao,” Luffy said, nerves easing up as he shot a smile with the wattage of the sun at Law.

Generally, Law liked to pretend such expressions had no effect on him, but he was far past the turning point now. Luffy’s face lit up, and Law suddenly found that he didn’t care if he held back any feelings. He didn’t care what anyone else thought. He wanted to _devour_ that mouth, press his lips there, and everywhere else.

But he wanted to keep Luffy off-balance as well. “It means two people go well together. They probably would have a good time _fucking_.”

At that, Luffy let out another nearly silent gasp, his hands gripping the desk. Law went on, “So they write about it. And it turns out, maybe they’re not wrong.”

“Th-they’re not?”

“No. In fact, they might be right after all. You only saw one page. What was on it?”

“I – you –“ Luffy began.

“Yes?”

“We were in a field.”

“And?”

“And I was feeling hot.”

“And are you feeling hot now?” Law asked, leaning in, nearly breathing the words out near Luffy’s ear. Law smirked when he felt the younger man shudder beneath him.

“Yes,” came the nearly inaudible reply.

“And then what?”

“And you told me that you were a doctor, so you could alleviate the symptoms.”

“Oh? And how did I do that?”

“You… put your hand… no my leg.”

“Like this?” Law asked, sliding his palm up Luffy’s leg, inching inwards, nearly touching the strawhat when his hips bucked up, but just barely straying away from his intended target.

“Yessss,” Luffy ground out. When he realized Law wasn’t going to keep going, he whined.

“What happened next, Mugiwara-ya?” Law encouraged, hand now rubbing circles on Luffy’s leg, getting more adventurous with each swipe towards his inner thigh.

“You told me my pants weren’t helping. You told me to take them off.” Luffy jolted as he felt Law’s hand move towards his zipper, undoing it. Luffy’s eyes shot up to meet Law’s, and a moment of silence passed as they stared at each other.

“And do you want me to help you, _Luffy-ya_?” Law asked. Then, serious, because consent would always be important and necessary in the Surgeon of Death’s eyes: “We can stop now, or whenever you want. I won’t do anything unless you say yes.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Luffy huffed out, squirming as he tried to shuck his shorts off himself. “You told me that the pants were part of the problem. Take them off, Torao,” he nearly whined.

Law grinned, immediately helping grab the shorts off as Luffy used his hands as leverage and lifted his hips. Soon enough, those ratty jeans shorts were discarded, laying crumpled on the floor, as Law returned to his position caging Luffy in with his hand now touching the warm skin of Luffy’s thigh. “Then what happened?” Law asked, voice more urgent.

“You told me that you could bring me relief,” Luffy whispered.

“How?” Law asked.

“Touch me,” Luffy whined, and Law’s self-control withered like a wildflower in the desert.

He pushed his hand down Luffy’s briefs, making contact with his goal, and hearing Luffy’s sharp intake of breath, and then a drawn-out moan, Law felt himself harden more as well. He moved his hand slowly at first, holding, _squeezing_ , and Luffy was letting out breath in short bursts. Law couldn’t look away. He’d never seen the younger man so undone.

The stories he’d read by their so-called “fans” had been good, but this? It was somehow even better, more addictive. He didn’t want to stop.

So he didn’t. He began to pump his hand faster, and faster. “Then… what happened?” Law ground out.

Luffy was gripping the desk like he might break it, but Law couldn’t find it in him to care. Their eyes were locked on each other’s, like a lifeline, an anchor in a swirling gale. “You… you took me in your fist… and you finished me off.”

And Law was planning to do just that. He took his thumb and swiped over the tip, and Luffy let loose a moan so loud, Law had to shove his other hand over the younger man’s mouth. Law kept up his pace, but Luffy’s covered mouth was still open, and Law could feel the other’s tongue, tracing the lines of his hand, and he closed his eyes, envisioning that tongue around him, that clever tongue putting that mouth to good use, and the warmth he’d find inside –

Luffy jolted once more, body tensing as he finished into Law’s hand and his briefs, then lay back, boneless, breathing harshly. Law removed his hand from the other’s mouth, and then grimaced down at his hand. The second time in a matter of moments it had been covered in seed, and yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. He grabbed Luffy’s pants from the floor, wiping his hands on them once again.

When he looked up, Luffy was leaning on his elbows, watching him. “Torao,” he said, voice quiet.

Law’s stomach dropped, and he wondered if Luffy was disgusted with him. With what he had been reading. With what they had done. But instead, Luffy let out another smile. “That was amazing.”

He sounded blissed out, and he looked even more so. Law found his eyes taking in every inch of the younger man. “Yeah?” he breathed out.

“What else is in those papers?” Luffy asked.

“Should we find out?” Law asked.

Luffy nodded so hard it could have broken a less-rubber man’s neck. “We have to.”

Law grinned. “Have you done this before, Mugiwara-ya?”

Luffy shook his head. “No… I mean… I tried that before, on myself.”

“And?” Law suddenly wanted to know anything, everything. What did Luffy do in his alone time? Did he ever think of Law? Was there someone else on his mind?

“It was never… like that.”

“And have you thought of me, _Luffy-ya_?”

Luffy glanced away – to the side, then downwards. Which led him right towards a way to pivot away from the conversation. He’d noticed Law’s raging hard-on, licking his lips, which only made Law sweat all the more. “It seems like I should return the favor.”

Law gave a feral grin. “If you want to.”

Luffy was suddenly sitting up, making grabby hands towards Law, and the Surgeon of Death moved closer. He couldn’t believe that in the past several months, he hadn’t found the time to jack off, what with the whole being away from his crew on Punk Hazard, then joining up with first the Strawhats and then even the Marines, and then finally the events of Dressrosa. Then he’d spent a few days recovering, both physically and mentally, and there just hadn’t really been any time for self-care.

And now within the past twenty minutes, this was about to be the second time. Luffy reached, clumsy hands rough with callouses, but a touch so soft it took Law by surprised. “Big,” Luffy whispered, almost reverent sounding.

  
“Luffy-ya,” Law ground out. “Harder.”

Luffy followed suit. He really was a fast learner, listening to Law’s instructions as the older man’s jaw clenched, and he reached out, hands gripping around Luffy’s rather juicy thighs. As Law grew closer, he wondered why he had never noticed these things before. Luffy’s dimpled cheeks. His muscular thighs. His flat abs. His pouty lips.

These… these _fics_ had opened his eyes more than anyone could know, and he suddenly felt ravenous to read more, and see what the real-life version might be down for.

Law shuddered with completion as he finished, and he looked around for Luffy’s shorts so that the latter could wipe his hands down. But when he glanced at Luffy, the rubber man was staring at his dirtied hand, and he suddenly popped it into his mouth.

  
Law let out a literal gasp – the kind of thing that normally would require him to threaten to make heads roll were word of this to get out, but instead, he watched riveted as Luffy fit his entire fist in his mouth and sucked it clean, taking his fingers out and smacking his lips. “Yum,” Luffy said, making direct eye contact with Law.

And that’s when Law knew. He was fucked – figuratively and literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey I started a meta multi chapter wheeee :) Turns out quarantine is kind of a fanfic renaissance and I’m LIVING FOR IT. Not the quarantine, but the other authors’ amazing updates. So this one goes out to all the readers and writers on AO3!! Y’all are the best.
> 
> Also, hopefully I’ll be writing the sequel for NICE TO MEET YOU soon, so if you want a cute slow burn one-shot, go check that out. And don’t forget to drop a kudos or comment if you wanna make my day. Have a good one!


End file.
